


Krystal Klone

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: So I look like Krystal, big deal. So fans come up to me thinking I'm her, no prob. But getting backstage because of it? Yeah right! The guy would have to be blind!





	Krystal Klone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2001. Yes, I really did kinda look like Krystal back then. Actually talked to her. Didn't ask if I could fic her though.

My best friend and I arrived at the University of Nevada, Reno event center just as the doors opened. We got inside and I slipped off the hood of my cloak as I followed my friend towards the restroom. I handed her one of the two tickets, saying, "In case we get separated, we'll meet up at our seats." She nodded and started into the restroom. "Jen," I said. She turned back towards me. "I'm gonna check out the over-priced merchandise." She nodded at me and then walked inside. I walked over to the tables and just stood back watching the fans buy pictures, tee shirts and glow sticks. While I was standing there, several people came up to me and asked if I was Krystal Harris, the opening act. I told them no and then pulled out my pocket mirror. Glancing at my reflection, I could see where they could mistake me for the petite singer. My dark brown hair was short and spiked. My eyes were made blue by contacts. I was in black slacks, a navy blue tee shirt, and a mid-length black vinyl jacket. I didn't think that very many people would mistake me for her.

As I was standing there people watching, a husky security guard walked by me and did a double take. He stepped back and looked at me. He cocked his head and then said, "Krystal, why are you out here? Why aren't you backstage?" he grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards the backstage area.

"But..." I tried to protest.

"Come on, he said, pulling me along. "You're supposed to be on stage in twenty-five minutes," I was pulled to a tiny room with a couple of chairs and a table filled with food. The security guard, whose name was Matty according to his pass, left me there. While no one was around, I wrung my hands nervously. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a fan. If they thought I was Krystal then I was bound and determined not to get kicked out.

I tried to make it look like I knew what I was doing back there, but I certainly wasn't comfortable with my acting abilities. Every time someone walked into the room, I ducked my head to avoid eye contact. I kept thinking my cover was blown. But then again, it wasn't like I _tried_ to get backstage. Some imbecile of a security guard dragged me. I could honestly say it wasn't my fault.

I reached over and grabbed a handful of candy and shoved it in my mouth nervously. Just then, the door opened and in walked Alexander James McLean, better known as AJ. "Hey, Krystal. How's it goin'?" he asked me as he walked by. I was a fan and part of me wanted to scream, but I knew that if I did that my being back there would definitely get questioned. Being I wasn't really Krystal, I didn't answer. I guess he was expecting one because he turned around and stared at me. "Krystal, are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed. Guess it was time to finally come clean. "I'm not Krystal," I said bravely.

He stared at me and my heart leaped into my throat. "Then how the hell did you get back here?" he stated.

"Oh God," I thought to myself. "I blew it." I looked him right in the eyes and told him, "Exactly what you said to me. You thought I was Krystal. I can't help it if you hire idiots for security guards who don't know who the real talent is. No wonder they're so easy for you to get away from!"

He looked at me for a second and then started laughing. "You're right," he said, "we should hire more intelligent security."

The door to the room opened yet again and this time the real Krystal walked in. "Hey Jay, who's your friend?" she asked. I turned to look at her and her jaw dropped open. Staring at me with those bright blue eyes, she walked forward slowly.

"Is it like looking in a mirror?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. She stopped a few feet from me and smiled. "Wow! That is so cool."

I grinned back at her. "Thanks."

"You could like be me or something," she commented. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Come on, let's go show Mook. He'll get a kick outta it!" She dragged me to her manager. This seemed to be a running theme that night of me getting dragged everywhere!

When Mook turned around to look at us, his reaction was better than Krystal's was. "Holy shit! I didn't know you had a twin Krys!" We both giggled as he introduced himself to me.

"Do you think we could get a pic together for the website? I think it'd be wicked," she told her manager.

He smiled and said, "Sure, hang on a sec." He grabbed someone nearby and I slid my arm around Krystal's waist while she slipped her arm over my shoulder. The person who Mook had grabbed had a camera and did two shots of us together. Then AJ walked up and he wanted in on a shot. So we did a couple more with him.

"Am I gonna get copies?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied, digging a scrap of paper out of her pocket. "Give me your email address and I'll email them to you."

I scrawled my address on the paper and she slid it back into her pocket. "This has been so cool," I commented.

"Oh, I know. I didn't think I had crazy fans."

I laughed. "I'm probably the craziest." I glanced at my watch clipped to my belt. "Oh, hey, you're supposed to be on soon. I'd better get to my seat. I wanna see you." Krystal giggled. "Perform," I added. "I wanna see you perform."

"Ah," she laughed. "Are you coming for autograph signing?"

"Of course!" I replied. "Even though I've already got one from you, I want another one on the CD jacket. Sell on eBay don't 'cha know."

She laughed and I followed her towards the exit. "Okay, then. So I'll see you in a few." I nodded. Matty, the security guard, stared at us as we approached him. "Matty," the real Krystal said, "would you please escort this young lady to her seat?"

"Yes 'um," he replied, glancing at me, knowing full well his mistake.

I got escorted back to my seat just as the lights were starting to dim. "Where have you been?" Jen asked me.

I smiled. "I'll tell you at the autograph signing after her set, okay?" She nodded and we both cheered as Krystal took the stage.


End file.
